Search tools such as the Internet have allowed entities such as contributors to locate other entities, such as charitable organizations that are seeking funds. However, the result has been that a contributor can find so many charitable organizations of interest that there is no way for the contributor to contribute to each, which results in some organizations being over-funded and others not receiving enough funds.